The Future of the Hyuuga's
by nejiissobae
Summary: Neji Hyuuga and Tenten have given life to two wonderful children. But will their adventures be as great as their parent's were when they were young? (I'm bad at writing summaries :)) NejixTenten, NejiTen family
1. Chapter 1

The Hyuuga Clan was easily one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha. Every member had perfect manners, the clan had excellent jutsus, and especially, good looks as well.

The Hyuuga Clan was never short on members either. And the clan gained two more members when two children were born to Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, The Hyuuga Prodigy and Konoha's Weapons Mistress. Surely, great children were to come of the two.

Right?

* * *

 _12 years ago from present day_.

 _Screams emitting from Tenten could be heard from her room on the entire hospital floor that she resided in. Inside the room, Tenten was emitting sounds of agony, a nosie that made her husband, Neji, cringe._

 _His wife was in the middle of giving birth to their first child._

 _Neji was holding her hand through out the whole process, something that made Tenten more calm, but was still in pain._

 _Everyone out in the waiting room were waiting for the moment when Neji would come out and tell them that the child was born, and the gender of said child would be revealed._

 _Neji and Tenten decided to wait until the day the baby was out of Tenten to find out the gender for the element of surprise. They both thought it would be more exciting than to have already picked a name out, when they don't even know the traits that s/he has –except for hopefully possessing the Byakugan- and would spend sometime picking out a name when the child was born and they could see their features._

 _Some time later, Neji walked out of the room and into where everyone else was. When Neji walked out, Hinata immediately popped up in anticipation. She nudged her husband, Naruto, in the side and told him to look. Naruto looked up to see the Hyuuga prodigy. He was going to ask him something, but Lee and Guy beat him to it._

 _"_ _Well, Neji?" Guy asked._

 _"_ _Everyone, come with me, but be quiet," Neji paused and looked towards the hospital room Tenten was in and gave a genuine smile. "The baby is sleeping." Neji made a hand motion for everyone to follow. One by one, they all stood –Hanabi and Hinata in the front, and Hiashi and a few other Hyuuga elders in the back- and followed Neji._

 _Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi were the first ones to enter the room, quickly spotting Tenten cradling a baby swaddled in a blanket. Everyone followed soon after and came near Tenten, Neji, and their newborn child._

 _Hinata spoke up, "What's his/her name?"_

 _Tenten looked at the baby with a smile on her face before looking up to everyone else. "_ _Her_ _name is Akane."_

 _At the sound of her own name, Akane opened her eyes to reveal soft lavender colored eyes, and gave a small grunt - like her faher would. Everyone gave a silent awwww, before it was Neji's turn to hold her. Tenten handed Akane over to her father._

 _"_ _How did you come up with the name 'Akane'?" Lee asked._

 _"_ _Look at her head." Neji replied. Everyone looked at the small girl's head and saw a tuff of dark red hair._

 _"_ _Akane means 'brilliant red'." Guy said._

 _So, on that day, November 4th, the Scorpio child, Akane Hyuuga was born._

* * *

 _2 years later. 10 years from present day._

 _The process of birth-giving was happening all over again to Tenten, but just because it was her 2_ _nd_ _time, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

 _Because it DEFINITLY does._

 _The screams were still heard from her room out in the waiting room, where Naruto and Hinata were, watching over 2 year old Akane, and their own son-who was the same age as Akane-, Boruto. This time, all of their friends came to support them. They were very anxious to see when Neji would come and tell them the news, and the gender of the baby –Neji and Tenten wanted it to be a surprise again-. While their friends were anxious, Naruto and Hinata were very patient, this being there second time waiting._

 _Just when everyone thought that the baby would be stuck in Tenten forever, Neji came out. The whole process of everyone coming to the hospital room started again._

 _Hinata was holding on to a very excited Akane's hand as they walked to the room where her new sibling would be._

 _When they got there, they were greeted with the soft laughter of Neji and Tenten's new child, and Akane's new little_ _brother_ _, Koji, with his lavender eyes wide open._

 _"_ _Koji?" Ino asked._

 _"_ _When Koji was born," Tenten started, while looking at her son in her husband's arms, "A bright light came through the window."_

 _"_ _Right, 'Koji' means light, or shining." Sakura said, holding the hand of her own daughter, Sarada._

 _April 11_ _th_ _, was now marked as the birthday for the Aries child of Neji and Tenten, Koji Hyuuga._

* * *

 _Present Day._

The Hyuuga Clan gave the family the liberty of living away from the compound, and did not brand Akane or Koji, thanks to the new clan head, Hanabi Hyuuga, removing the practice of said jutsu from the clan.

Akane was currently preparing for the day, brushing her long, straight, dark red hair and putting it in her signature high-side-ponytail. Akane was dressed in clothes similar to her mother's when she was a genin. She was dressed in a white tank top with red on the sides, and red and yellow bindings on her chest. Her sleeves were short and showed her shoulders, and her connected at her armpits, with the Hyuuga Clan symbol on the sides of her sleeves. She also wore maroon colored sweats, like her mother wore dark green ones.

"AKANE!" Tenten called.

"YES MOM?" Akane called back while finishing putting her hair up with a bright red elastic. Akane turned around to see her mother leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Good morning, mother." Akane said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Akane. So, do you know what today is?" Tenten asked her daughter.

"No, what is it?" Akane asked.

"Today's the day your dad is supposed to get back from his 3 month long mission." Tenten said. Akane perked up with excitement at the mention her father coming back.

"UGH. How could I forget?" Akane exclaimed.

Tenten gave Akane a hug and a light kiss on the top of her head. "Finish getting ready, and get your little brother, and we'll go meet your dad at the village gate, ok? I'll be waiting by the front door." Tenten said.

"Ok, let me just get my forehead protector." Akane said. Akane kept her forehead protector next her mother and father's old protectors that they used when they were genin. She grabbed the one that belonged to her, and wrapped it around her head, before heading to her little brother's room.

She leaned against Koji's doorframe, and started to speak. "Hey Koji, guess what?"

Koji looked up from his book to look at his older sister. "What is it Akane?" Koji wore a plain white t-shirt with the Hyuuga Clan symbol on both shoulders, and the same black shorts his dad wore when he was a genin.

"Dad is getting back from his mission today." Akane said with a smile on her face.

Koji immediately jumped up of his bed and ran up to Akane and started jumping up and down like a mad man. "REALLY?! REALLY?! REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He shouted loudly. You could say Koji and his father have a pretty good relationship.

Akane started to smirk at her little brother's actions. "Yes, Mom is waiting for us at the front door so we can go meet Dad at the village gate. Now stop jumping up and down like a mad man, and come on." Akane said.

"RIGHT!" Koji said and sprinted down stairs and all the way to the front door to greet his mother.

"Hey there, little man." Tenten said, when she caught sight of her son. Tenten was all ready to leave, dressed in her everyday clothes, her hair put in braided twin buns, and her own forehead protecter.

"Good morning, mother!" Koji said and went to hug his mother, which she gladly returned and like she did with Akane, gave him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Are you excited, Koji?" Tenten asked.

"YES." Akane answered for him. "He would not stop jumping up and down. I swear there might be something wrong with him." Like her father was, Akane is very self confident, determined, and sometimes questioned other people. ESPICIALLY, her little brother.

Tenten then looked at her son, who had a very toothy grin on his face.

Tenten then whispered to Akane, "I think so too." Tenten and Akane smirked and laughed, while Koji pretended to be offended.

"Hey! I heard that!" Koji said.

"Well come on you two, we have to be there when your dad get's there." Tenten said.

"RIGHT!" They said in unison. They all walked out the door, and towards the village gate.

* * *

"I can't believe dad has been gone for 3 months." Akane said when they were at the gate.

"I know, it's been too long. We are sure to have a celebration dinner tonight." Tenten said.

"Yes! As long as there is no tofu, I'll be fine." Akane said smiling.

"Well, alright." Tenten said. Then, they all saw a speeding figure coming towards the gate.

"Is that dad?" Koji asked.

"No, dad wouldn't run that fast. That's gotta be-"

"OH, COME ON! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A RACE! WHERE IS YOUR YOUTH?"

"-Lee." Akane finished.

A long-haired figure then caught up to Lee. "I still can't understand your level of intensity." He said to the man of youth, sighing.

"DAD!" Akane and Koji both exclaimed. The figure turned to see Koji running at him full speed, and Akane jogging up to him closely behind her little brother.

Koji came at him so fast, they both fell to the ground, long hiar following. When the figure opened his eyes, he was met with eyes the same as his. "Hello Koji. How is my favorite son?" he asked.

Koji laughed. "Dad, I'm your only son."

"What, so you can't be my favorite?" He asked. Koji hugged him very tightly.

"THAT WAS THE MOST YOUTHFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN." Lee said, tears streaming down his face.

"I missed you dad!" Koji said, ignoring the man of youth.

"I missed you, too. Where are your Mom and sister?" Neji asked hoping to find his wife and daughter.

"Right here!" The females shouted. Akane jogged up to her father and gave him a hug. Tenten followed, going to greet her husband.

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey, Neji. I missed you." Tenten said, hugging her husband.

"I missed you too. So what are the plans for tonight?" Neji asked.

"Well, the kids and I thought we should have a celebration dinner with Naruto and Hinata and their kids, because you know, you were gone for three months." Tenten explained.

"So," Neji whispered, in a deeper tone then usual, "After everyone leaves, and the kids are asleep, can we _celebrate?_ " Tenten blushed and got the chills, knowing _exactly_ what he meant.

" _Of course_." Tenten said. Neji gave a quick laugh and Tenten another kiss on the lips before walking up and joining the kids.

"Bye Lee!" Koji said.

"Goodbye, small-and-youthful-version-of-Neji!" Lee said before running home to his own wife and children.

"Why does he call me that?" Koji asked confused.

Akane sighed before answering. "Because you look just like dad except for your hair. Dad had sort of coffee colored long hair, while you have short chocolate brown hair, like mom. But other than that you two look exactly the same." Akane said to him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Koji said, finally understanding.

Akane sighed again. "You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? I would know, I've seen all of mom's weapons."

Tenten and Neji laughed, remembering Tenten's obsession for weapons.

"Hey not fair! When do I get to see mom's weapons?" Koji complained

"When you become a genin, like me." Akane smirked, and pointed up to her forehead protecter. "Plus if you ever want to see them, you're going to have to start training with mom."

"MOM. WILL YOU TRAIN WITH ME." Koji said, bending down on his knees in front of his mother.

Tenten chuckled. "YES MY SON, I WILL." she said, bending down on her knees as well, leaving Akane and Neji to look at them weirdly. Koji and Tenten gave quick high five, standing up, before Akane turned to Neji.

"That reminds me! Dad, do you remember what you promised me?" Akane asked.

"What did I promise you?" Neji said, Akane having a slightly 'are you serious?' face on."Oh yes I remember. As soon as we get home, I'll help you train, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Akane gave her dad a giant hug, and caught Neji of guard, before he hugged back.

"Of course…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hola! Thank you for reading the first chapter of 'The Future of the Hyuuga's'. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed to tell me how I did, and I'll see you next chapter. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let Chapter 2, BEGIN!**

* * *

*knock knock*

"I'll get it!" Koji shouted. Koji ran up to the front door and opened it, revealing Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Naruto said, gesturing his arms out and the air and to the side (like Maria does in sound of music).

Koji rolled his lavender eyes. "You're so weird, Uncle Naruto."

"Just for that," Naruto picked Koji up and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of flour. "You're coming with me!"

"WAIT! WAIT! OK OK I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Koji screeched. Naruto put the screaming boy down, while Hinata made her way to the kitchen.

"Hello Tenten." Hinata greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Hinata. How are you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm just fine. How are you?" Hinata replied.

"Better now that Neji's finally home." Tenten said. Hinata smiled at her words. Hinata then felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned around to face Himawari.

"Hey Aunt Tenten!" Himawari greeted.

"Hey Himawari. What's up?" Tenten asked the girl.

"Not much, but um, where is Uncle Neji and Akane?"

"Neji is outside helping Akane train. You can go out there if you want."

"Ok!" Himawari turned around and sprinted for the back door. When she got out there, she saw that Naruto, Boruto and Koji had also made their way outside. Koji, Naruto and Neji were all standing out to the side while they watched Boruto and Akane having a practice fight out on the grass.

Himawari ran up to Neji. "Hi Uncle Neji!"

"Hello Himawari." Neji gave a genuine smile to the girl.

"Who's winning?" Himawari asked, gesturing towards the fight.

"Akane seems to be kicking Boruto's butt." Koji said.

Himawari liked the sound of that. "Go Akane!" She shouted.

"HIMA?! WHY AREN'T YOU ROUTING FOR YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!" Boruto shouted.

"BECAUSE AKANE'S BETTER!" Himawari shouted back.

Boruto stopped fighting. "I feel the lov- OMPH!" Boruto was cut off when Akane roundhouse kicked him and he fell down.

"That's not fair! You have Byakugan AND weapons!" He shouted. Akane knelt down on one knee next to him.

"That was taijutsu, idiot. Just admit it." Akane said and got closer to his face. "I won." Akane was like her mom in that she hated it when people were sexist, like when saying that guys are better in battle than girls were.

Akane ran over to her brother and gave him a high five and her dad a smile.

"DINNER'S READY!" Tenten shouted from the kitchen. Boruto made his way over to his sister and dad.

"Well, at least you tried." Naruto said. "But you wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

"When I was 12, and your Uncle was 13, I _beat him_ in the Chunin Exams." Naruto whispered. Boruto seemed shocked.

" _You_ beat _Uncle Neji?_ How is that even possible?"

"Lots and lots of determination. After all, if I wasn't a good shinobi," Naruto stood up and put his hands on his hips like a hero would. "THEN HOW DID I BECOME THE HOKAGE?"

"I've been wondering that too." Boruto said sarcastically.

"Just for that, I'm eating your food." Naruto threatened.

"I LOVE YOU DAD."

"Of course you do. Now come on, let's go eat."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal, Tenten." Hinata said.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Thank you for helping, and thank you guys for coming. Have a nice night!" Tenten replied.

"Goodbye!" Boruto, Naruto, and Himawari said. With that, the Uzumakis' left the house.

Neji and Tenten retired to the couch, and Koji and Akane went up to their rooms. Akane took off her forehead protector, and placed it on her bedside table. After placing it down, she stared at it for a second. She then remembered something. She put it back on and traveled downstairs to the living room where her parents were.

"Mom, Dad?" Akane said, gaining the attention of her parents.

"What is it Akane?" Tenten asked. Neji motioned for her to come sit between him and Tenten.

"Well, do you know what's coming up?" Akane asked.

"No, what?" Neji asked.

"Um, it's the Chunin Exams." She said. Neji and Tenten shared a look.

"Ok, what about it?" Tenten asked.

"My Sensei suggested my team for the exams. I waited for Dad to come back to tell you two. I think Boruto and his teammates are going as well." Akane said.

"Well that's great news isn't it? Aren't you excited?" Tenten said.

"Well, yes, but I'm also a bit afraid." Akane said.

"Well, at least you'll know someone there, but why are you afraid?" Tenten asked.

"I don't think I'm ready. But I didn't want to let my team down. They really wanted to do this."

Neji then about how Akane was like Hinata. He smirked to himself. "Trust me Akane, you'll be fine." He said, confident of his daughter. Akane looked at her dad, surprised. Sure, her father was supportive of her, but he was usually a man of no emotion.

"You really think so?" Akane asked.

"I KNOW so." He said. Akane gave him a big hug.

"Thank you…" Akane started. "...daddy."

Neji was shocked. Akane also didn't show emotion unless she needed to, like her father, and rarely ever calls Neji 'daddy'. This just played with his heart-strings.

"You're welcome…" Neji said softly.

But then Koji just _had_ to ruin the moment.

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" Koji shouted.

"SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN?" Tenten shouted back. Koji came bounding down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of his family was.

"I was wondering something." Koji said.

"Ok, what is it?" Tenten asked.

"Do we have any ramen?" Koji asked.

Akane face palmed, returning to her old self. "You nitwit. We just ate, and it's 10 o'clock at night! How can you possibly be hungry?"

"You spend too much time with your Uncle." Neji scoffed.

"Is that a bad thing? I always have to be with him so I know when he goes Ichiraku- I mean, I love being with my Uncle!"

"U-huh." Tenten said, crossing her arms over her chest. "My dear son, I love you and all, but is that really _all_ you came down here for?"

"Yes. No? I don't know…" Koji said.

Neji sighed. "The ramen is in the top shelf above the stove, but don't make yourself sick."

"Thanks Dad!"

"You're actually giving in to him, Dad?" Akane asked. "That nitwit."

Neji just gave his daughter a smirk in return.

"Alright, ramen boy, you and your sister need to go to bed, so go upstairs and eat your ramen in your room." Tenten said.

"Fiiinneee." Koji said. Koji went over to the couch to grab Akane's hand, and drag her upstairs.

"Wait, Koji! I didn't say go- GOODNIGHT!" Akane shouted.

"Goodnight!" Tenten and Neji shouted back.

"We have the weirdest kids." Neji said.

"Um no, I think it's just our son." Tenten laughed. They sat together in comfortable silence before Neji spoke.

"Hey, Tenten?" He said.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Do you think… do you think Akane will…you know…pass?" Neji asked, with a worried tone in his voice.

"I think she has a fair shot, yes, but if she's like us, she'll probably take it again when she's 15." Tenten said.

"You're right. It's just…" Neji trailed off. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I mean… she's still _my little girl…"_

"Awwwwww. You're so sweet." Tenten said, scooting closer to her husband. "But, I wouldn't think to much about it, I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"You're probably right." Neji sighed, putting his arm around her. The two of them sat in peace before Tenten talked again.

"Hey." She started. Neji looked over to see his wife. "Didn't you say something earlier about _celebrating?_ "

He thought for a second before smirking. "Hm. I think I did." He then launched himself at his wife and she fell back on the couch, with him on top of her. He then lowered his head to claim her lips as his own.

They continued making out for awhile, and thought that before they could go any further, to go upstairs and continue in the privacy of their room.

So, they ventured upstairs and into their room. Neji closed the door, while Tenten made her way over to the bed. Neji then snatched his wife and her carried onto the bed where they continued their previous activities.

After all, isn't what they're about to do, what _celebrating_ means?

* * *

 **A/N: Some NejiTen at the end there, and daddy's little girl stuff. So this chapter was to show the relationship between the Uzumaki's and the Hyuuga's, and Akane and Boruto heading for the Chunin Exams. What did you guys think? Please let me know and review! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"OMPH!"

Akane was preparing for the Chunin Exams with her two teammates, Miki and Raiden, and her sensei, Nori. Akane both liked, and disliked being on a team with her being the only female. She disliked it, because sometimes the boys were too much for her to handle. But, it all gets better when she can kick her teammates butts, the reason why she likes it.

"You know, this is just my off day! I'm sure I could beat you, if I wasn't so tired." Miki said, trying to defend himself from just being beaten by Akane.

"Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night." Akane said.

"Nicely done, Akane." Nori said. Akane had a good relationship with her sensei, so she always appreciates it when he gives her compliments.

Akane bowed. "Thank you, Nori-Sensei." Nori ruffled her hair, before Akane walked over to her other teammate, Raiden.

"Nice job." Raiden said, giving her a fist bump. Raiden was easily Akane's best friend. For one thing, he was one of the people who could actually make her smile. He had just that quality that made Akane's heart flutter. She often denied that she _liked_ Raiden to other people, but deep inside, she knew she was lying to them.

Raiden and the rest of her team were just too oblivious to notice, thankfully.

"AKANE! STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR TEAMMATES, AND COME ON! DAD NEEDS US FOR TRAINING!" Koji shouted. Akane's parents often sent her little brother to come get Akane from training for reasons she didn't know.

Akane grew red when her brother mentioned her flirting with Raiden. "Coming!" Akane shouted back. "Goodbye Raiden, Miki, and Nori-Sensei." She said trying to forget what her brother mentioned. She ran off to meet up with her little brother at the end of the trail.

"Did you really have to say I was _flirting_ with Raiden, nitwit?" Akane asked, annoyed.

"When are you going to admit that you like Raiden?" Koji asked.

"Never, because it's not true." Akane said.

Koji smirked before continuing. "You know even Dad knows, right?" He said, crossing his arms.

Akane stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face her little brother. "WHAT? How does he know?"

"A-ha! So it _is_ true!" Koji said. "Anyways, it _might've_ slipped out during training once…"

"How does 'Akane likes a boy!' slip out in _training_ with _Dad?_ "

"That's not important." Koji said.

"Whatever. Why are you so interested in my love life anyways? Do I need to bring up _Hiromi?_ " Akane smirked.

Koji blushed. Hiromi was a girl in his class at the academy that he _kind of_ had a crush on. "This is why I don't like arguing with you." Koji pouted.

Akane chuckled. "Then don't. Simple as that."

* * *

Koji opened the front door, and when he walked in he said, "I HAVE RETURNED!" Akane walked in beside him with her signature 'are you serious?' face on after Koji made his grand entrance. Koji, remembering his sister, spoke again to his mother and father. "Oh, and I brought this weird girl I found on the street." Koji ran up to Tenten and Neji and started jumping up and down. "Can we keep her? Can we keep her? Can we keep her?"

"Yeah, I think we have enough room for her to stay." Tenten said smirking.

"Mom!"

"What? I was only joking!" Tenten said to her mad daughter.

"Suuuuurrrrrre."

"Akane, you ready for training?" Neji asked.

"Yes dad." Akane and Neji walked outside to the back to begin their training.

Akane and Neji were training for awhile, making hits at each other, before Neji started making conversation.

"So, Akane," He started. Akane looked up from the ground to look at her father. "Koji tells me you like a boy named Raiden." Akane instantly grew red at his name.

"No, I don't!"

"Then why did you just turn red?" Neji smirked, crossing his arms. He loved his daughter as much as he loved to tease her. Good Father-Daughter relationship.

"What exactly did Koji tell you?" Akane asked, glaring at her little brother who was training with Tenten.

"Everything." Neji said. Akane looked like she was going to kill someone.

Akane lifted her fist into the air, and shook it angrily at Koji. "NITWIT!" Koji saw his sister's actions and scurried inside, leaving behind a confused Tenten.

"What just happened?" She asked, making her way over to her husband.

"Oh, Akane, was just telling me about the boy she likes." Neji said, still with a bored expression on his face.

"More like you bugging me about it…" Akane mumbled.

"Oh, Raiden? I know about him." Tenten said.

"What? I never told you that! How did you know?"

"Koji has a big mouth." Tenten stated.

Akane grew very pissed. "I swear, I'm going to kill that boy…"

"No you aren't!" Tenten shouted. "Ok, now you two keep on training, while I go make dinner."

"You heard Mom. No more talking about it."

"Fine." Neji said coldly.

They continued training for about five more minutes, until Akane started panting very hardly.

"Akane, are you alright?" Neji asked, concern growing in his voice.

"I'm fine! I just must be tired from my earlier training session."

"Are you going to be ok? We can stop if you want."

"No! I'll be fine! I swear!" Akane said.

So, even to Neji's protests, they continued training.

That is, until Akane started swaying.

"Akane?" Neji asked. No answer. "Akane, are you alright?" Still no answer. Akane eventually closed her eyes. "Akane? Answer me!"

When she could take it no more, Akane stopped, fell to her knees, and onto her side.

"Akane!" Neji shouted. He then thought back to the time when he was training with Hinata and this happened to her. Hopefully without the blind part.

He finally ran up to Akane, crouched down, and scooped her into his arms, one arm under her neck, and the other under her knees, and carried her inside.

"You work too hard." Neji whispered as he looked at his passed-out daughter. Akane just stirred in her sleep.

* * *

Tenten was preparing dinner, chopping onions, when she heard the back door open. She went to ask how training went, when her heart started to melt at what greeted her.

Neji was cradling Akane.

"Awwwwww. What happened?" Tenten asked sweetly, walking up to her husband and unconscious daughter.

Neji sighed, "She passed out during training." He paused. "She works her self too much."

Tenten chuckled. "Kind of reminds me of someone when _they_ were a genin."

"Lee?" Neji asked.

"Well, yes, him too. But I was thinking mostly about you." She started. "You were training almost everyday, whether it was with me, Hinata, Lord-Hiashi, or Lee. You were always training. I don't there _was_ a day you weren't training besides the days you were on missions." Tenten looked at Akane and then back up to Neji. "She's so much like you."

Neji nodded. "I'm going to go put her down." Tenten nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Neji walked into the living room and laid Akane on the couch, and removed her forehead protector from her head. He then stood there for moment, deciding what to do next, when he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Akane stirred in her sleep as Koji poked her uncovered forehead.

Poke.

Poke.

Po-

Akane bolted up and gripped Koji's wrist. "I swear, if you poke me one more time, I'll hurt you even more than I was already going to for telling Mom and Dad about Raiden."

"Ugh, you're no fun." Koji pouted.

"Do you know what if feels like to be impaled?" Akane asked. Koji shook his head, worried. Akane continued, "Do you want to find out?"

"MOOOOOOMMM, DAAAAAADDD! AKANE'S TRYING TO KILLLLLL MEEEEEE!" Koji screamed.

"Akane, stop trying to kill your little brother." Tenten chuckled.

"That's all you have to say?" Koji asked.

"Nope, come eat dinner." She replied. Akane stood up off the couch and went to the kitchen, smirking at Koji. Koji gulped.

"Why meeee…?"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really like the way this chapter ended, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time.**

 **I decided to ask random questions every chapter, because why not.**

 **So this chapter's Random Question is: What is your favorite song, and who is it by?**

 **Answer: A Sky Full of Stars, Coldplay. (It's what I listened to while writing this chapter)**

 **Ok, that's it for this chapter. See ya next time! Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would just like to thank those who reviewed. Especially Morwenna, your review made my day! I'm glad that you like my story! And as for your answer to the question, I've never really listened to any of those songs. But I'll definitely be sure to check them out. And for English not being your native language, you're pretty good at using it. Anyways, just wanted to say thank you. Now to the story!**

* * *

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Akane asked from her bed.

"Um, Koji." Koji said, opening the door to her room. From where he was standing in the doorway, he could see Akane studying scrolls.

"What is it, nitwit?" Akane asked, not taking her eyes off of the scroll.

"Um, well, you know how I've started training with Mom and all, and she says I'm doing good, but I'm not so sure about that…" Koji trailed off.

Akane finally looked up from her scroll, confused. "Oh? And what does this have to with me?" She asked.

"I was wondering if maybe… you could help me…?"

Akane was shocked.

"Are you implying that _I'm better at using weapons than Mom is?"_

"Um… maybe."

Akane sighed. "That's impossible, no one is better than Mom is. Why do you think people call her 'The Weapons Mistress'?"

Koji thought for a moment, before answering. "Maybe because before she got married to Dad, her last name meant 'weapons' and she was a princess, and so she was the 'Weapons Mistress', princess of weapons…?"

"You just made that up didn't you?" Koji nodded in shame. "Ok how about this, when everyone is out training together, and you seem to be having trouble, I'll give a few pointers, ok?" Akane settled.

"YAYYYYYY!" Koji leaped from where he was standing and onto Akane, knocking her scrolls out of her hands.

" _Get. Off. Of. Me._ " Akane's voice dripped with venom. Koji screeched and jumped back from his sister.

"CHILLLLDREEENNNN! FOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Tenten shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Koji gasped. "Yes! The call for food makes my stomach ready for the incoming edibles!" Akane just looked at him like he had 5 heads.

"What the actual heck is wrong with you? I'm so telling Mom and Dad you said that." Akane said, laughing. Koji just sighed. "C'mon, you need your 'edibles'."

* * *

 **With Neji and Tenten**

"Do you think our children will ever be normal?" Tenten asked.

Neji stared at her for a moment before looking back to the dinner table. "Nope." Moments later, the two spotted their children entering the kitchen, and noticed a huge smile on Akane's face and a pout on Koji's.

Tenten leaned close to her husband. "Did they switch personalities or something?" She whispered.

Neji shrugged. "Akane, why are you so happy?" He asked aloud.

"Ok well," Akane stopped talking to laugh. "Sorry, it's just that," She started chuckling very loudly. "Koji said something really weird upstairs." She nudged Koji in the side. "Go on, say it."

"Fine." Koji then repeated what he had previously said upstairs, but without the enthusiasm. By the end of it, Tenten was chuckling along with her daughter, and even Neji cracked a laugh.

"Well guess what? We have some 'edibles' for you right over there on that table." Tenten pointed over to the dinner table with four place settings. Koji instantly regained his usual smile, and ran over to the food. Soon, the others had joined him, and began their dinner.

About half way into dinner, Akane, made conversation.

"So Koji said another thing that made me laugh today." She said.

"And what would that be?" Neji turned his attention towards his daughter.

Akane smirked at Koji before continuing. "He said that Mom wasn't the best at using weapons." Koji sent Akane a death glare, and both Neji and Tenten dropped their chopsticks. They then burst out into laughter.

"That isn't what I said! I just said it would be nice if there were two people training me in weapons. I'm not doing that great." Koji said.

"Koji you're doing just fine, but is there someone you had in mind?" Tenten asked. Koji pointed to Akane. "That's fine with me. Akane is a close second when it comes to weapons in my opinion. What did you say about this Akane?"

"I said ok, but maybe we should wait until _after_ the Chuunin Exams. They're in 3 days after all." She pointed out.

"Ah, that's right. How's your training coming with your team? Do you think you're prepared?" Neji asked.

"Well, I can still kick Miki's butt, as usual, fights always go well sparring always goes well between me and Raiden," Akane paused when she saw Koji and her mother wiggling their eyebrows at her. Akane glared at them before continuing. "And Nori-Sensei says we're all doing very well. So yeah. I think I got this in the bag." She finishes confidently.

"Well it's good to know you're feeling confident about it." Tenten said. Neji nodded his head, agreeing.

"But, if it all possible, can you maybe tell me about your experiences in the exams? I want to be as prepared as I can." Akane said.

"Sure. Why not?" Tenten smiled.

* * *

"…And that's the day we found out Shino had bugs inside his body." Tenten said.

"I've known for a long time that he had bugs inside him." Koji piped up. "Even now he uses his bugs to spy on us in the Academy. He said he stopped a long time ago, but we all knew he didn't" He scoffed.

"Shino-Sensei did that to you guys, too? I thought he only did that to my year! Something about us being 'his favorite class'." Akane said. "Well anyways, was that the last story from the preliminaries?"

"Yes. Alright, I'm going up to bed." Neji said. He got up from his seat and started to make his way upstairs, thinking he got away.

That's what he _thought_.

"Wait! Dad?" Crap. "What about your round? You didn't tell us about your match." Akane said. Neji went stiff.

Tenten instantly noticed Neji growing tense. He still had yet to turn around and answer his daughter. "Maybe a different night. It's getting late, isn't it?" Tenten said, trying to spare Neji.

"It's only eight." Koji pointed out. "What's going on?"

Neji finally moved from where he was, and took a step backwards, spinning to face his family. He sighed before speaking. "I guess it's finally time I told you two." He walked back to his original seat and sat next to Tenten, clasping his hands in his lap.

"Tell us what?" Koji asked.

"About my match." Neji started. "With Hinata."

Akane and Koji looked a little shocked. "Well I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad, right?" Koji said.

Neji stiffed a laugh. "Actually… I almost killed her."

Koji and Akane looked awestruck, to say the least. Tenten just shot an apologetic glance towards Neji.

"Dad, it's ok, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Akane said.

"No, you two were bound to find out eventually. I might as well tell you now." Neji sighed.

"Well it started out like this." Neji started. "Hinata was on the field talking to her teammate, Kiba, who had just lost his match to your Uncle Naruto. I however, was watching from the stands, while glancing over at the match board, seeing who would fight next. I honestly didn't think I would have to fight Hinata, my own cousin. But back then, well, I guess you could say I didn't like her much." Akane and Koji already knew all about the curse marks and the death of their grandfather. They had walked in on Tenten and Neji talking about it once and got curious. "Well anyways, we preparing to fight, and me being the guy I was, I told Hinata to forfeit the match, saying there was no possible way she could beat me. I just expected her to do what I said, but she fought anyways, saying she didn't go back on her word. So we did end up fighting for a bit. She even tried fighting when all of her chakra points were disabled." Neji said. Akane and Koji were regretting their decision of brining the topic up, but were still curious.

"What… what happened then?" Koji asked.

"Hinata said something about our family, -I don't really remember what- but it made me furious. So, out of my own rage, I lunged at her, prepared to kill. But luckily, all the Leaf Jonin spectating the match stopped me before I could do so. Unfortunately she had been so badly injured, she went into cardiac rest. Her Sensei had managed to get the medics before anything serious could happen." Neji finished.

"But… you two seem to get along fine now. What happened after that?" Koji asked.

"Well, I had moved on to the 3rd round of the Chunin Exams. My opponent…was Naruto." He said. "Naruto had beat me, and I was sent to the infirmary room. And later on, Lord Hizashi had come to speak to me. He told me the truth about what really happened to my father, and I started seeing everything differently."

"A bit later," Tenten said. "I came to his room to check up on him." Akane instantly looked happy and cradled her own face in her hands and put her elbows on her knees. She may act tough, but she just loves _love_. "We talked and your father mentioned about he saw the world differently. But then we noticed something was off. The entire arena had gone silent. We had told you about what happened right?"

"Right. The Sand betrayed us, helping the Sound." Akane said.

"Correct." Neji said. "In all the chaos, Hinata had been captured by Hidden Cloud Ninja, hoping to learn the secret of the Byakugan. Your Mother, Kiba, and myself had gone after them to get Hinata back. Kiba was protective of Hinata, him being her teammate and all, and didn't trust me that much with rescuing her. We did manage to get Hinata back, and since then, Hinata and I have always had a better relationship with each other. And they all lived happily ever after." Neji said, smiling.

Akane and Koji smiled, happy with the story their father had told them. But Akane still was curious about some things. "I wonder if something like that will happen this year…" She trailed off.

"Which one? The Sand betraying us, or The Cloud trying to get the Byakugan?" Tenten asked.

"Both. You never know, the Sand are a weird bunch of people. And not to mention, Koji and I don't have the curse seal. The Cloud might try something funny." Akane said.

"They might, but after _so many_ failed attempts, I don't they'd be dumb enough to try again." Tenten chuckled.

"You're right. Well, time for bed!" Neji shouted.

"Dad, your story only took five minutes. It's still only 8:05." Akane sighed.

"Oh. Well it was worth a shot. Are you two sure you want to see your mother and I making o-"

"GOODNIGHT!" And with that Akane and Koji sprinted upstairs before they could be scarred for life.

Tenten turned to Neji. " Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"What? How Hinata and I have a better relationship? Well yes, since then I've always wanted to protect her in any way I could, and made sure nothing bad happened to her-"

"No you dummy. About us making out."

"Oh. Then yes. I did."

And that's how babies are made.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, Tenten's not preggers. Anyways, I recently started posting things on my DeviantArt account, and I post these files sorts of things of all the Naruto Characters. So this isn't the question of the chapter, but would you guys want to see files of Akane and Koji on my profile? Just let me know.**

 **Now for the real question of the chapter. And I've been wondering this for awhile and I'm wondering if anyone else is. Ok so when I found out that SasuHina (Sasuke and Hinata) was a ship, I was like, they're an** ** _ok_** **ship, but I like NaruHina better. Anyways, after acouple of days knowing that they were a ship, I began wondering something. So the Question is:**

 **Q: If Sasuke and Hinata had a child,** ** _which kekkei genkai that chid would possess._** **Like seriously, Byakugan, or Sharingan? SOMEONE TELL ME!**

 **A: Beats me.**

 **End of Rant. Ok then. Review and stuff. I love all your beautiful faces. See you next time! Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YOU GUYS. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. KAY. BYE.**

* * *

Poke.

Poke.

Poke

Poke.

Po-

"Koji… you will be impaled."

"And she's up!" Koji announced.

"Good. I was starting to get worried. The Chunin Exams are today after all, so we don't want you to be late." Neji said calmly.

"Right." Akane said. But then, she started to feel nauseous.

"Akane? Are you ok? You're paler than usual." Tenten said, worried.

"I think I'm fine… wait no… I take that back." Akane jumped from her bed and into the bathroom where she emptied out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt her her hair being pulled back as last night's dinner came out of her body. **(A/N: Ewwww… sorry for the graphic explanation, just felt like it should be clear that she was barfing… Happy thoughts.)**

"Ewwww, that's gross." Koji said. From where the sick girl was, Akane could hear a slap. Most likely from Tenten to Koji.

"Akane… I'm not sure if I want you at the exams if you're feeling this way." Neji said softly, holding his daughter's hair back.

"You're father is right honey. It won't be good for you. You should stay home and rest." Tenten said.

When Akane was finished, she looked at the rest of her family. "Ok, I'll stay home… but… but what am I supposed to tell Miki and Raiden? They really wanted to this."

"Koji and I will talk to them and help find them someone to compete with. You just worry about getting better." Neji said.

Akane hugged her father. "Thank you."

"Akane, let's go get you into some clean clothes." Tenten said, leading her daughter out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Alright Koji, let's go break the news." Neji patted his son on the back.

"But won't Akane get mad?" Koji asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't just tell them that Akane likes Raid- OH WAIT. Never-mind… I got it now…"

"You know, now I am a little worried about taking you with me, but I do not really have a choice, so let's get going." And with that the two males left the house.

* * *

Akane and Tenten were currently in the living room, lounging about on the couches. Tenten was polishing her weapons, and since Akane was not allowed to train, she decided to look to through old bingo books.

Akane was changed into a large white T-shirt with the Hyuuga clan symbol on both shoulders, grey sweats, and her dark red hair was laying down to her chest.

"So Akane… are you disappointed?" Tenten asked.

Akane sighed. "Well, I suppose so, but at the same time, I'm kind of relived. I was so nervous about the exams. So I guess I'm sad and happy about not being able to compete."

"Well now you get to cheer Raiden on, don't you?" Tenten smirked.

"M-mom!" Akane stuttered.

"I kid, I kid. So why are you looking through the bingo books, anyways?"

"Well, I need _something_ to do. This was the only thing I could think of. I mean it is pretty bori-" The girl cut her self off when she looked at someone in the bingo book.

"Akane?"

The man Akane as looking at was a young boy with long blonde hair, hanging past one of his eyes and his other one showing it's color, blue. He had a Iwagakure forehead-protector with a slash through the symbol.

Tenten could see her daughter's blush from across the living room. "So, who'd you find?" She crossed the rug between them and sat on the couch. "Oh, I remember him."

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 19_

 _Birthdate: May 5_ _th_

 _Affiliation: Akatsuki_

 _Name: Deidara_

"What's the Akatsuki?" Akane asked.

"The Akatsuki was a group of S-ranked criminals that deflected from different villages, and went around taking the Tailed-Beasts from Jinchurikis and sealing them." Tenten explained.

"Isn't Uncle Naruto a Jinchriki? For the Nine Talis?"

"Yup. The Akatsuki once tried to take the Nine Tails when Naruto was 13." Tenten then smirked to herself. "But enough about that. Let's talk about your crush on _Deidara._ "

"Let's _not._ " Akane suggested. "But also…" Tenten looked down at the page Akane was on, and the other men on it.

 _Name: Itachi_

 _Name: Hidan_

 _Name: Sasori_

She then looked to see the blush on Akane's face. "Honey… do you have a thing for bad boys?"

"I'M ASLEEP, I CAN NOT HEAR YOU." Akane started to fake snore.

"Why is Akane pretending to be asleep?" Koji asked, coming in through the front door with Neji.

"Oh good you're back. So? What happened?" Tenten asked.

"The two were a bit disappointed for Akane not being there. But we helped them find another person to compete with before the exams started." Neji explained

"Well that's good." Tenten said, giving Neji a kiss on the cheek. **(A/N: *squeals*)**

"How's Akane doing?" Neji asked.

"Fine, she only had to rush to the bathroom once." Tenten said.

"Well that's good." Neji sighed. "I hope she isn't too disappointed."

"She told me that she was more relived. She really thought she didn't have a chance, which is insane."

"We _also_ found out that she likes four of the Akatsuki members."

Neji's face went blank. "F-four?"

Tenten playfully punched Neji in the arm. "Oh, knock it off." She kissed him on the cheek once more. "I'm going to go make dinner."

Neji started to walk to the kitchen, but his father senses were tingling. He should probably save Koji.

"Koji, I would stop poking your sister's face before she impales you."

"What do you mean? She's aslee-" Koji turned his face to look at his sister only to see a pissed off Akane. He squealed and ran off towards the kitchen.

"Even when I'm sick, I still have power."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok this is a really short chapter.**

 **I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. School just started for me and I've also been really distracted lately, not to mention, I've been having writers block, I couldn't decide what the first test of the exam should be, which is why I postponed it to later in the story.**

 **BWAHAHAHAHA AKANE HAS A CRUSH ON 4 AKATSUKI MEMBERS. But then again so do I…**

 **In other news! Akane's file has been uploaded to my DeviantArt, so if you wanna go check that out, my user is the same one as one here (nejiissobae). Koji is still a work in progress, but HE WILL BE UPLOADED BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I might even do picutres of Akane's teammates as well. Who knows?**

 **Alright, now for this chapter's question.**

 **Q: Favorite Akatsuki member?**

 **A: I love all of them, but if I had to chose just one, it would probably be Deidara. I love that blonde sexy bomber :) 3**

 **Ok then. Review and stuff. I love all of your beautiful faces (I said that last chapter but oh well). See you next chapter! Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Akane! We have to get going soon!" Tenten asked from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second! Geezus…" Akane was in the bathroom, preparing for the day (and apparently taking forever). She was dressed in light blue tank with a lifted collar, black shorts (with mesh so her dad wouldn't freak out) and simple black ninja sandals. She was also not wearing her forehead protector and had her hair in a high ponytail.

Koji came to the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. "Are you almost ready? You've been in here for 10 minutes and I really have to pee."

"I'm not taking that long Koji. And also, gross. I did NOT need to know that." Akane scrunched her nose.

"Oh really? I thought it was important for you to know the status of my bladder. And just so you know, it's in the red zone."

"And I'm leaving!" Akane scurried out of the bathroom before Koji could tell her anymore about his situation.

Akane rushed down into the stairs and into the living room where her two parents were.

"Are you ready to leave?" Neji asked her.

"I think so. Let's get going. I don't want to miss anything."

"Well hold on, let's wait for your brother." Tenten said.

"What? Why? Can't we just leave him here?" Akane pouted.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tenten said sarcastically.

Akane did a curtsy. "Thank you."

At that moment, Koji came bounding down the stairs. "Ok, my status is now in the green zone-"

"Let's go!" Akane shouted and ran out the front door, with her parents following her, confused and Koji with a big grin on his face, proud of grossing out his sister.

* * *

"Hurry up! I need to get a good seat so I can see Raiden's- *cough cough* I mean, all the matches!" Akane was sprinting towards the stadium, unaware that she had left her family in the dust. She stopped to look at them, only to see faces of pure astonishment.

"What? What is it?"

Neji walked up to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "Akane, I haven't seen you this excited since the time you found out that gentle-fist could also be used on Koji. What has you all riled up?"

"Oh, don't you know, Dad?" Koji said sweetly, he and Tenten walking up beside the two. "She's just excited to see _Raiiiid_ -mmph!" Akane quickly slapped her hand over Koji's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up, nitwit! That's not the only reason I'm excited. There's also…" She stalled for a second to make up an excuse. "Uhhh… Miki's match! Yeah! And…Boruto! And seeing Aunt Hinata and Himawari and Uncle Naruto!"

"Akane… you do know your not going to date, correct?" Neji asked.

"Yes, yes, I kno-wait what? But DAAADD." Akane pouted.

"But what? You're 12! However, I'm not letting you love any other man except for me." He smirked.

Akane got what he was hinting at and laughed slightly. "Ok."

"Hey! What about me?" Koji aksed.

"You're a boy. Not a man."

"But, I WILL be a man!"

Tenten finally interjected and put an arm around Koji. "Yes, yes you will." But then she sent a sheepish stare at the other two, to which they smirked.

"Ok, well, can we go now? We _need_ to get some seats." Akane said.

"Yes, we're coming." Neji said. And the family walked towards the stadium.

* * *

Both Boruto's and Miki's match had gone well, each defeating their opponent. There was currently a match going on between a leaf-nin and a sand-nin, neither of which Akane knew personally. So she decided now would be the perfect time to get something to drink before Raiden's match.

"I'll be right back." She said to Neji. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Ok. Be back soon." And with that, he turned back to Tenten and Koji.

Akane got up from her seat and walked down the stairs of the stadium and to the entrance of the stadium. She went to the main hall and towards the food-and-drink booth and ordered her water.

She had a few sips of her water before starting to walk back to the stadium, when she was stopped.

"Excuse me, miss!" Akane turned around to see a young couple.

"Yes? What is it?" Akane asked.

"You have the Byakugan, yes?" The man asked.

Akane activated her kekkei-genkai to prove that she did indeed possess the Byakugan. "Yes. Is there something you need?"

"Oh thank goodness! If you don't mind, will you please help me find my wedding ring? It fell off on the way to the stadium and my husband and I can not seem to find it!" The woman exclaimed.

"Sure. I'll help you."

"Thank you very much!" The man said.

"Not a problem. Now, where did you lose it?" Akane asked.

"Follow me." The woman said.

The couple led Akane out of the stadium and to an alley-way.

 _'_ _How did she lose her ring back here? What could they have been doing.'_ She thought on it for a second. _'…nevermind_ … _'_

"Oh, I just know I lost it here!" The woman shouted.

"Don't worry I'll find it." Akane activated her Byakugan to search for the missing ring, but found nothing. She deactivated her eyes and still turned around, she asked, "Um, are you sure you lost it here? I can't seem to find it-"

Her speech was interrupted by sharp jab to the back of her neck, making her eyes go splotchy. She then felt two more jabs on both of her sides, and one to her back. She collapsed the ground on her back so she could see the two, smirking widely.

"Oh, that's quite alright. You've helped us out plenty." The woman sneered, when Akane's vision was completely blurred out when she felt a prick on her arm, making her go into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN.**

 **Guess what guys!**

 **I'm not dead!**

 **HORAAYYYY!**

 **You all probably thought I was dead due to the lack of updates. Yeah, I'm really sorry about that guys. But don't worry. I AM BACK AND IN ACTION.**

 **YAY.**

 **Ok, so anyways, I told you all I would upload Koji's file before this chapter was uploaded, and I did. So don't forget to check that on DeviantArt (username:nejiissobae)!**

 **Ok, so for today's question of the day:**

 **Q: What month were you born in?**

 **A: March**

 **Ok den. I love all of your beautiful faces. Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Neji, I'm starting to get worried." Tenten said, glancing at the empty seat next to Neji. "It's been 10 minutes, and Akane hasn't come back yet."

"You're right." Neji leaned over and looked at Koji. "Koji!" Koji looked over at his father. "Will come with me for a second? Tenten, you're welcome to come as well."

The three Hyuugas walked down the stairs of the stadium and out to the front entrance.

"What it is, Dad? Where's Akane?" Koji asked.

"Well, that's the problem. Akane left 10 minutes ago to get a drink. And unless the line was extremely long-"

"-which it wasn't when we walked by-" Tenten pointed out.

"-then something must've happened to her." Neji finished.

"So we need to look for her?" Koji asked.

"Yes. Koji, cover my blind spot." Koji did as he was told and stood back to back with his father, both activating their Byakugan.

"I don't see anything, Dad." Koji said, worried.

"Neither do I, unfortunately." Neji sighed.

"Well, what do we do now-" Koji then saw something running towards them. "Dad, do you see that, too?"

Neji then also saw the figure –female- running at them. "Yes. Who is that?"

"Big Brother Neji!" The figure shouted.

"Hanabi?" When all four of them came together, Hanabi seemed out of breath.

"Hanabi, is something the matter? Have you seen Akane anywhere?" Tenten asked.

"Yes! Konohamaru and I were walking to the stadium, when we heard noises coming from an alley way."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Oh, I hope we didn't miss anything important!" Hanabi shouted._

 _"_ _Me too!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "I'd feel terrible for not being there for my students' matches. I was supposed to be there two hours ago!"_

 _"_ _Well, it's not my fault you were feeling hor-"_

 _Konohamaru blushed, remembering what happened before they decided they should leave the compound. "W-we don't have time to talk about this! We have to hurry!"_

 _"_ _Oh, please," Hanabi smirked, "You'd_ love _to-" Hanabi stopped running when she heard a familiar voice coming from a near by alley way._

 _"_ _Hanabi?" Konohamaru stopped and ran back over to his wife. (_ _ **A/N: I totally ship KonoHana)**_ _"Why'd you stop?"_

 _"_ _Listen!" Konohamaru was quiet and started listening to his surroundings. "Do you hear that?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…It sounds like Akane!" Konohamaru exclaimed._

 _"_ _Let's go check it out." The two got closer and closer to the alley so they could hear the conversation better. Hanabi activated her Byakugan to get a better look._

 _"_ _What do you see?" Konohamaru asked._

 _"_ _There are two people, a man and a woman standing with Akane. Akane seems to be searching for something._

 _"_ _-are you sure you lost it here? I can't seem to find it-" Hanabi saw Akane get jabbed in the neck and sides, to which she gasped._

 _"_ _What? What's happening?" Konohamaru whispered._

 _"_ _They're…they're attacking Akane! She's losing her balance!"_

 _"_ _Oh, that's quite alright. You helped us out plenty." They heard the woman say. Akane then dropped to her knees, and onto the dirt._

 _"_ _They've knocked her unconscious!"_

 _"_ _Ok, that's it!" Konohamaru exclaimed before getting up and rushing into the alley, just to see the man hoisting Akane over his shoulder._

 _"_ _Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Konohamaru asked quite angrily._

 _The man and woman looked at each other, before shooting a glance at Konohamaru and then jumping off across the buildings, just after he heard a soft clank on the floor. He walked over to where the noise was, to see a forehead protector. He raised it up to see the familiar symbol._

 _"_ _Cloud Village…"_

 _"_ _Kono!" Hanabi shouted, coming into the alley._

 _"_ _Hanabi, I've got to go after them. Go find Neji, Tenten, and Koji and tell them the situation. Bring Koji and Neji and have Tenten go explain to Hinata why I'm not there for my students' matches, ok?"_

 _"_ _Ok, but, be careful, alright?" Hanabi pleaded._

 _Konohamaru kissed he on the lips. "Of course. Now, hurry, go." He then started across the rooftops, after the enimies. Hanabi then started sprinting off towards the stadium to find her cousin and his family._

 _End of Flashback._

"Dammit…I had a suspicion that something like this was going to happen. And what a coincidence that the Cloud Village wanted to try something funny again." Neji cursed.

"No kidding." Tenten sighed. "Well, I better go get to Hinata and Hima. Please be safe and…" She trailed off, looking to the ground solemnly. "…bring Akane back."

Neji and Koji both walked up to Tenten and gave her a hug. "Don't worry; we will."

"Hanabi, thank you so much for coming and telling us." Tenten thanked her younger-sister-in-law.

"Not a problem at all." Hanabi then looked at the two males. "C'mon you two. We have to go catch up to Kono." Koji looked up and gave her a salute, and Neji nodded his head.

Tenten started back towards the stadium. She looked back at the Byakugan occupants. "Good luck!"

They all waved back before starting their journey to rescue Akane.

 **Heh heh… hey.**

 **So…it's been awhile…**

 **How've ya been?**

 **Ok this is just weird. I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't actually opened this word document for a while now… the last time I look was a couple of days ago, trying to remember what I was going to write for this chapter, when I stumbled upon my horrible writing.**

 **Oh, I have so much to learn. Hopefully it was better in this chapter. And sorry for it being so short, I don't think there was a better way to end the chapter.**

 **Also, if you have been on my DeviantArt recently, you would know that I have made a cover for this story (which I still haven't uploaded to this site yet…)! So that's good news, I guess…**

 **EDIT: I recently changed my DeviantArt username to 'claarr'. So there's that for ya.**

 **Yeah. I TOTALLY ship KonoHana…**

 **How do I usually end these?**

 **Oh right! QUESTION TIME!**

 **Question: Favorite names…I guess…? (This one is weird)**

 **Answer: Boy: Nathan, Caleb, or Tate. (Caleb because of Caleb LeBlanc. R.I.P.) Girls: Finley, Claire, or Peyton. (Hee hee, my name is Claire :P)**

 **Ok den. Review and stuff. I love all of you're beautiful faces. Adios! (Btw, not calling anyone out, but I think some of you take me seriously when I say adios, I don't speak Spanish…but half of my family is Latina…long story…Ok bye for real this time.) Bye!**

 ***end of long-ass author's note***


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, all.

It's been an awfully long time since I've updated this story, or even looked at the doc I have on my computer. I wanted to try to write more for this story a bit last year in December, but unfortunately my laptop broke. Even now, I'm typing on a desktop.

However, it _has_ been awhile since I've even watched Naruto. I started writing this story when I was 13, on my puny little laptop.

I turn 15 tomorrow.

But back on topic, the reason I am writing this note is because I have had the sudden urge to WRITE. There's a story I've been meaning to write for quite a while now, but my laptop was broken. But, through the magic of problem solving and old computers, I am able to write again. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I do hope it will be soon.

On an unrelated note, I DO have a DeviantArt account if you want to follow me. However, I haven't posted THERE in awhile either, and I'm making a new account.

My old account will be used for fan art and things, (account name: claarr)

And my new account is going to be used for personal projects. (account name: boopdashoop )

Well, I hope to speak to you all soon, hopefully in a chapter :)


End file.
